1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a temperature moderation system, and more particularly to a temperature moderation system with temperature difference considerations between indoors and outdoors, its device, its air condition device, and its method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional air-conditioning device (called AC device hereinafter), including a household cooling/heating device, or an AC system of business office buildings etc, provides users to set a target temperature only by a remote control or a far-end server system. As the target temperature of the AC device is set up, the AC device (or its remote control) will compare a detected indoor temperature with the target temperature, and determine whether the detected indoor temperature matches with the target temperature. When the detected indoor temperature does not match with the target temperature, the AC device starts to work such as running an air compressor therein for lowering the indoor temperature, or running the heater therein for raising up the indoor temperature. Until the AC device finds out a new detected indoor temperature matching with the target temperature, the AC device will stop to operate.
However, it does not matter if the AC device is designed for human beings, for cooling machine, or for plant breeding, the AC device is not designed for temperature difference considerations between indoors and outdoors. Therefore, the AC device will continue to monitor the detected indoor temperature and the target temperature, and react the way set forth above, until the detected indoor temperature matches with the target temperature.
If the human body stays indoors for a while, the human body will get used to the room temperature moderated by the AC device. Once the human body moves out the room suddenly, the human body will be uncomfortable, even be ill, due to a huge temperature difference between indoor and outdoor.
For instance, in the summer time, people always turn on the AC device for providing enough cool air in an indoor room. When a temperature difference between indoor and outdoor is quite substantial, and the human body suddenly moves from the indoor room with a low temperature to outside with a high temperature, the human body may be easy to cause body temperature disorder, e.g. as the human body may have Blood Vessel Dilatation when moving suddenly to the outside with the high temperature. Not to mention the men with the allergy, they may be easy to degrade the health condition, as having Asthma of excitation contraction of windpipe.
Therefore, an issue of how to improve the phenomenon set forth above to relieve people who move suddenly from the indoor room to outside from getting uncomfortable should be solved immediately.